Frequently trucks, including tow trucks, include a vehicle towing assembly designed to engage the lower portion of the vehicle tires of one axle with a bar or portions of a front bar extending across a width across the tires, and engaging the lower rear of the tires with a further rear bar or bar portions also extending across the with across the tires so that the when the front and rear bar or bar portions are raised, the vehicle tires rest on and partially between the front and rear bar or bar portions.
It is desirous to transport material other than or in addition to vehicles having tires mounted on axle(s). However, the addition of the towing assembly or the construction of the tow truck generally precludes the inclusion of a place to receive such material, and often precludes the inclusion of a facility to allow the connection of a towed trailer. However, even if the ability to tow a trailer is provided, it is often not desirable due to do so. Thus, despite the capacity of tow trucks to move substantial vehicles, their utility beyond towing vehicles is noticeably marginal at best.